Nouveau départ
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Lorsqu'elle apprend de Chloé qu'elle et Adrien sont en couple depuis quelques mois, Marinette change d'école et s'isole de tous sauf de ChatNoir.
1. Chapter 1

Lorsqu'elle apprend de Chloé qu'elle et Adrien sont en couple depuis quelques mois, Marinette change d'école et s'isole de tous sauf de ChatNoir.

Note d'auteur: écrit durant la saison 2

* * *

Marinette était au trente-sixième dessous en arrivant péniblement pour le matin de la rentrée dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait apprit la terrible nouvelle la veille au matin.

Alya et sa famille quittait Paris pour quatre mois à cause de l'emploi de ses parents. Son père avait obtenu un très prestigieux contrat au zoo de Londres et il emmenait ses trois plus jeunes filles avec lui. Leur mère étant débordée de travail à l'Hôtel le Grand Paris et l'aînée partant en tournée aux État-Unis, il ne restait donc qu'Alya pour s'occuper des deux plus jeunes qui suivraient leur père tout de même moins occupé que la mère.

Alya avait passé la nuit chez Marinette, tous ses bagages terminés et prendrait l'avion à la fin de cette journée-là qu'elle passerait avec sa mère. Mme Césaire avait prit congé pour être en famille.

Les jeunes filles s'étaient séparées sur le trottoir de la boulangerie et Marinette se dirigeait maintenant vers l'établissement où elle avait fait le collège et qui devait l'accueillir pour sa deuxième année de lycée.

Elle sentait que revoir ses amis qu'elle n'avait que peu vu pendant le congé d'été lui ferait du bien. Surtout de voir les reflets dorés de la chevelure d'Adrien qui lui avait vraiment trop manqué, puisque le mannequin avait passé l'été à New York pour son travail.

Marinette posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à laisser ses amies lui remonter le morale.

«Adrien et moi on a passé un super été!» dit la voix trop aiguë de Chloé par la porte entrouverte. «On est allé dans des tas de soirées ensemble. On est super amoureux et tellement heureux! On n'a pas arrêté de s'embrasser et je peux vous dire qu'il a les mains audacieuses!»

«Je ne te crois pas.» déclara Alix, la seule de la classe à part elle-même qui osait tenir tête à la blonde fille du maire.

«Crois ce que tu veux, garçon manqué! Il y a des photos de nous partout sur internet!»

Marinette, sous le choc, avait rejoint le mur derrière la porte pour s'y adosser sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup, la porte vola vers elle et elle la retint de justesse pour ne pas être blessée. Elle entendit des pas s'enfuir dans le corridor.

«ADRIEN!» s'exclama la voix de Nino plus loin vers les escaliers.

«NINO! Tu m'as manqué!» La voix d'Adrien était joyeuse et riante.

«Adrien, c'est vrai cette histoire avec Chloé?» demanda la voix alarmée du meilleur ami.

«Hein? Euh oui, on a passé un super été ensemble!»

«Ah! Euh, d'accord, si ça peut te rendre heureux…» fit Nino un peu perplexe.

«C'est sûr que c'est tout un changement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important alors oublie ça et parle-moi plutôt d'Alya. J'ai vu le message en atterrissant la nuit dernière.» fit Adrien concerné en approchant de la classe.

«Oui, tout le monde est sous le choc. Ça va faire une drôle d'ambiance dans la classe surtout avec les nouveaux élèves.»

«Ah, oui? Qui ça?» demanda Adrien

«Ben, la petite là, Kagami est passée par-dessus une année et Lila est revenue de son tour du monde.»

«Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle!» fit Adrien d'un ton neutre. Marinette perdit leur voix lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres et quittèrent le corridor désert.

Personne ne l'avait remarquée, cachée derrière la porte. Plus invisible qu'un fantôme, elle courut vers la sortie et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'administration d'un autre lycée des environs.

Adrien et Chloé ensembles, Alya absente jusqu'à Noël, Kagami qui lui volait l'amitié d'Adrien et Lila la détestable en plus! Marinette ne voulait pas souffrir cette vue et cette ambiance horribles.

Ses parents n'avaient pas protesté lorsqu'elle leur avait tout raconté ce soir-là. Ils avaient signés son entrée et verser un chèque pour les frais d'inscriptions. Ils avaient simplement soupiré devant la longue facture d'achats scolaire de cette école et frais pour les divers services.

* * *

«Ma Lady, est-ce que tu vas bien?» lui demanda ChatNoir deux semaines plus tard. Ils venaient de se féliciter après avoir vaincu un nouvel akuma.

«Oui, ne t'en fait pas. C'est seulement que ma bande de copain et moi on s'est dispersé et que l'adaptation est un peu pénible.»

C'était étrange de ne pas voir surgir Alya après une victoire. Elles s'étaient parlé par caméra web le deuxième jour d'Alya à Londres mais plus ensuite. Elles vivaient toutes deux beaucoup de changements.

«Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas?» la réconforta son partenaire.

«Merci, chaton. Ça me fait du bien que tu me dises ça. J'en ai bien besoin en ce moment!» lui répondit-elle avec chaleur. Un deuxième avertissement retentit à la boucle d'oreille. Elle devait filer.

«Si tu veux, on pourrait créer des profils anonymes pour se parler en-dehors des combats lorsque tu en auras besoin.» offrit-il sincèrement concerné.

«D'accord, j'y penserai!» lança Ladybug en laissant son yoyo l'entraîner au loin.

Elle arriva dans l'atrium du vieux monument qu'était son nouveau lycée une dizaine de minutes avant le premier cours de l'après-midi.

Décidément, si ce n'était des akumas, elle serait une élève assidue. Elle était même arrivée à l'heure tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Comme elle devait prendre le bus pour aller à cette école, elle devait se lever plus tôt.

Même sa maladresse ne faisait son apparition que les jours où elle s'était couchée très tard.

«Marinette? Marinette, c'est ça?» l'appela la voix d'une fille derrière elle. Marinette non plus ne se souvenait pas de tous les noms. En fait, elle se doutait que si elle n'avait pas encore d'amis dans ce lycée, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait l'effort d'aller vers eux. Elle c'était surtout jetée dans les études et le dessin pour oublier le reste.

«Tu étais bien à Françoise Dupont avant, non? Tu dois les connaître? Adrien Agreste et Chloé Bourgeois?» demanda la petit brune en habit sobre près de la jolie rousse qui l'avait appelé.

«Oui, je les connais. Même si je préfère ne pas parler d'eux pour l'instant.» Marinette était dans une phase de déni par rapport à ses sentiments pour Adrien. Elle n'avait toujours pas retiré ses photos ornant ses murs. Adorant toujours celui qu'il était avant et ignorant tous ce qu'elle avait apprit le jour de la rentrée.

«Et bien, tu auras du mal! On ne parle que d'elle et lui partout aujourd'hui.»

Une épine s'enfonça dans le côté de Marinette. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Adrien alors qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés? L'akuma qu'elle avait combattue plus tôt était-il passé à son ancienne école avant qu'elle ne le trouve?

«Avec le deuxième épisode de Glam Teen qui sort ce soir, tout le monde ne parle plus que de Chlodrien. Dis, tu nous parlerais d'eux? On veut connaître tout le croustillant de l'histoire.»

«Euh» se réveilla Marinette. «Chloé à un côté peste difficile à oublier et Adrien est trop pour être vrai. Ils sont amis depuis toujours.»

«Wah! Ça va faire un couple d'enfer! Quelle histoire.» s'enthousiasmèrent les filles.

* * *

ChatNoir bondissait de toit en toit très tard dans la nuit en se vendredi soir. Le deuxième épisode de la série qu'il avait commencé à tourner durant l'été à New York avec Chloé était paru sur les ondes ce soir-là. Toute la semaine avait été houleuse après que le public eu prit connaissance de la nouvelle série. Chloé avait décidé de faire courir la rumeur qu'ils étaient un couple aussi bien dans la vie qu'à l'écran.

Lui-même n'appréciait pas l'idée mais son père adorait et lui avait dit de ne pas démentir. Toute publicité était bonne à prendre pour faire avancer sa carrière!

Il en avait tout de même parlé avec Rose, Juleka, Alix, Ivan, Mylène et Nino. Leur demandant de garder le secret. Il ne voulait pas qu'eux voient une relation qui n'existait pas entre leurs camarades. Il avait permit à Alix de le répéter à Nathaniel et Max mais, même s'il en était désolé, il n'avait pas assez confiance aux nouveaux élèves de la classe pour les mettre dans la confidence. Et que Lila pense qu'il était avec Chloé était à son propre avantage.

La lumière sur le toit de la boulangerie près de l'école attira son attention. Il n'avait pas revu Marinette en personne depuis le début des vacances. Ils avaient discutés un peu avec Nino et Alya durant l'été par messagerie mais elle avait changé d'école pour cette année.

Adrien se demandait si cela avait un lien avec l'absence d'Alya. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas supporté l'idée d'une place vide à côté d'elle en classe ou occupée par quelqu'un d'autre que son amie.

D'ailleurs, Marinette se trouvait présentement sur son balcon, malgré l'heure tardive.

Depuis le toit de l'immeuble en face, il pouvait la voir essuyer des larmes avec le talon de ses mains. Elle tenait en main un téléphone de manière à regarder une vidéo. Est-ce que c'était un message d'Alya? Peu importe, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

«Bonsoir, Marinette.» fit-il pour s'annoncer depuis le toit derrière elle où il avait rampé pour passer inaperçu.

«ChatNoir!» s'exclama-t-elle surprise en essuyant ses dernières larmes. «La cloche autour de ton cou ne fait vraiment pas son boulot! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.»

«Oh, je crois qu'elle est surtout là pour faire partie de mon charme! Dis-moi Marinette, tu vas bien?»

«Oui, juste un truc que je trouve triste.» dit-elle en indiquant son téléphone dont l'écran était maintenant fermé. «Mais j'aimerais bien oublier tout ça et penser à autre chose. Tu aurais un peu de temps pour discuter avec moi?»

Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi durant presque une demi-heure. Ils parlèrent entre autre, des fois où ils s'étaient rencontrer mais elle avait beau insister, il niait se souvenir de l'avoir surnommée 'Princesse.' Ils se chamaillaient et se piquaient amicalement presque comme un flirt.

Puis il vit que ses paupières devenaient lourdes et comprit qu'il avait réussit à chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il avait mentionné Alya mais Marinette lui avait raconté que même si son amie appelait c'était surtout pour parler des super-héros et des akumas pour le ladyblog.

Il la laissa se mettre au lit et la salua d'un baiser sur la tempe et d'une caresse sur l'épaule. Elle le salua en l'invitant à venir la revoir.

Le lendemain, en après-midi, Marinette rentra par le toit de sa chambre après la dernière alerte akuma et descendit à la boulangerie pour attraper une collation pour Tikki.

Elle avait passé un bon moment avec ChatNoir. Avec lui, même les combats étaient intéressants. Elle songeait à lui proposer un rendez-vous entre amis. Ils pourraient peut-être trouver un loisir qu'il serait agréable de faire à deux? Elle décida d'en parler avec Tikki en remontant à la chambre.

Mais ce qu'elle vit dans la boulangerie l'a détourna de son but. Sa mère était stoïquement appuyée de dos au comptoir et fronçait les sourcils. Ses bras étaient croisés et toute sa posture affichait du mécontentement ou de la colère. Mais lorsqu'une cliente habitant le quartier entra, le caractère de sa mère changea pour redevenir celui que Marinette lui connaissait.

Ses parents avaient-ils des soucis d'argent? Mais ses soupçons se portèrent vers un tout autre sujet le dimanche matin lorsque son père vint la réveiller alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Il lui demanda de remplacer sa mère qui refusait de se lever. «Je ne sais pas, Marinette. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.» lui répondit son père lorsqu'ils eurent un moment dans l'avant-midi. «Je me doute que d'être assise derrière un comptoir du matin au soir, jour après jour est beaucoup moins stimulant que son précédent emploi mais je me demande si je fais tout ce qu'il faut dans notre couple.»

«Te connaissant, je suis certaine que tu fais ce qu'il faut mais il faut parfois en faire encore un peu plus. Et pour son ancienne emploi, qu'est-ce que c'était?»

«Elle donnait des cours d'auto-défense pour les femmes et elle voulait aussi enseigner le tai-chi.»

«Je peux peut-être la remplacer durant un créneau horaire par semaine.» réfléchit tout haut Marinette. «Comme ça, elle pourrait enseigner l'auto-défense à un groupe régulier. Et je peux essayer de me lever plus tôt pour qu'elle fasse du tai-chi dans le parc à côté, le matin. Je peux essayer pour voir si je peux tenir le rythme.»

«Tu pourras entrer ça dans ton horaire chargé, ma petite chérie?» s'inquiéta le père qui ne voulait pas nuire aux notes de sa fille.»

«Tu sais papa, depuis qu'Alya n'est plus là, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps.»

«Est-ce que tu prends au moins un peu de temps avec tes amis? C'est important.» lui rappela-t-il

Marinette pensa à ChatNoir. «C'est promis papa, je le ferai.»

Le jeudi soir suivant était une très douce soirée d'automne. Ladybug et ChatNoir se rencontrèrent sur le toit du Louvre. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait envie de passer plus de temps avec lui bien que son sentiment pour lui soit toujours amical. Tel était sa proposition. C'était à lui de voir s'il en avait envie.

ChatNoir, fou de joie, sauta sur l'occasion. Il y voyait tellement d'avantages et de bons côtés.

«Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'on pourrait faire. Je me fiait un peu sur toi pour ça.»

«Oh! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.» rassura-t-il depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait! «En fait,» expliqua-t-il «Il y a un truc que je veux refaire depuis des années mais, je voulais attendre d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour le faire.»

Il l'entraîna dans un club de golf fermé pour la nuit et lui présenta une longue pente herbeuse. Puisqu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, il s'allongea au sol et lui lançant le défi de le suivre avec un clin d'œil puis, se laissa rouler vers le bas de la pente. Avec un bref éclat de rire, elle le suivit dans la descente. Une fois en bas, il l'avait attendu debout et l'aida à se relever. Mais, il garda sa main un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à la ramener au pied de la pente avant de la laisser avec le sourire pour sauter vers le haut en deux bonds avec ses pouvoirs.

Peut-être n'avait-il même pas remarqué son geste. Mais, elle s'était sentie troublée à son contact. Se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard, elle se concentra sur la joie simple de rouler dans l'herbe avec lui.

Son trouble ne revint que lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur le toit du Louvre. Elle lui donna alors une bise sur la joue pour le remercier de la soirée et il referma ses bras sur elle pour une courte étreinte qu'il fut le premier à briser.

Toutes les occasions où son cœur avait battu plus vite durant la soirée étaient autant d'indice de son inclination pour son partenaire. L'étreinte avait été trop brève pour elle, le moment où il lui avait tenue la main aussi.

En arrivant à sa chambre, elle rencontra le regard d'Adrien sur ses murs et décida de retirer les photos. Elle pensait toujours autant de bien de lui mais elle renonçait à son rêve de partager sa vie avec lui.

Le lendemain fut une journée un peu plus grise. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise d'extérieur en fin de soirée pour se repasser en boucle les moments les plus pénibles à regarder de la série télé d'Adrien.

Toute la journée, le sujet du nouvel épisode tant attendu avait fait pérorer les filles de l'école. Et en rentrant du lycée, ses parents l'attendaient anxieusement dans la boulangerie. Ils avaient apprit que les taxes municipales de leurs bâtiments seraient de beaucoup augmentées et que les cours donnés par Sabine qui devaient être un passe-temps étaient devenus une nécessité au budget de la famille.

Elle devrait donc faire deux classes plutôt qu'une pour accommoder les clientes.

Marinette eu un instant de remord pour ses frais scolaires élevés et accepta immédiatement lorsque ses parents lui expliquèrent qu'ils auraient beaucoup plus besoin d'elle que prévu.

Sa mère donnerait des cours le jeudi soir en plus du samedi après-midi et donc, elle devrait aider son père à préparer les produits un soir de semaine. Elle réussit par contre à obtenir la permission de sortir le samedi soir. Lorsqu'ils posèrent des questions pour avoir plus de détails, elle éluda en disant que rien n'était encore convenu.

Tard dans la nuit, Marinette broyait du noir. Elle avait regardé l'épisode de Glam Teen de ce soir-là et se repassait en boucle la scène où Adrien avait fait une déclaration d'amour à Chloé.

Il avait vraiment conquis le cœur des parisiennes mais l'avis général était que personne n'aimait le personnage de Chloé. L'ironie, se disait Marinette était que Chloé ne jouait pratiquement pas et était elle-même devant la caméra. Alors, qu'Adrien était complètement une autre personne. Il se montrait blasé avec les filles et l'autorité et ne s'émouvait que pour sa petite sœur trop jolie que les garçons ne pensaient qu'à utiliser.

Il y avait aussi eu ce drôle de regard dans sa dernière scène qui faisait penser à un secret ou a une autre facette de son personnage. Ce regard laisserait probablement les admiratrices perplexes mais elle-même le connaissait bien. ChatNoir avait le même lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer ensemble à l'action pour gagner un combat.

«Bonsoir Marinette» fit la voix de celui auquel elle pensait derrière elle. «Un nouveau message d'A—de ton amie?»

«Non» avoua-t-elle «J'écoutais l'épisode de Glam Teen. C'est juste que je… quand je suis triste, hum, euh…»

ChatNoir se rapprocha et s'assit tout contre elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. «Montre-moi»

Elle ralluma l'écran et il vit la scène du deuxième épisode où leurs personnages partageaient un baiser. Était-ce cela qui la rendait triste? Que son ami partage des sentiments avec une fille qu'elle détestait ou bien de le voir trahir les convictions où il avait toujours défendu que Chloé était une simple amie pour lui sinon un genre de sœur?

«Ce n'est pas un vrai baiser.» lui déclara-t-il. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. «Regarde, on ne voit pas l'ombre de son front sur sa joue alors qu'on voit celle de sa main. C'est un trucage fait avec l'angle de la caméra.»

Elle regarda une dernière fois la scène pour constater ce qu'il avait expliqué.

«Oui, mais» protesta-t-elle «Même si ce n'est pas un vrai baiser, ils sont ensembles maintenant.»

ChatNoir se demanda si Marinette était jalouse. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle le pensait avec Chloé découvrait-elle qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui un peu plus romantiques que de l'amitié?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler que tout était faux dans la relation médiatisé (et il en ressentie un nouvel agacement très profond pour les décisions de son père.) mais il suggéra tout de même : «Peut-être qu'il a juste décidé de sortir avec elle parce qu'il se sentait seul?»

«J'aurais préféré qu'il me choisisse si c'était le cas.» fit-elle en regardant ses mains serrées sur ses cuisses. «Je trouve juste ça triste pour tout ce qui n'arrivera pas entre nous.»

«En as-tu parlé avec lui depuis le retour des vacances? Ou même avec Nino ou Alya?» ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle secoua la tête. Il était bien dommage qu'elle soit la seule de ses amis qui ne soit pas dans la confidence puisque apparemment, ça la faisait souffrir.

«Chaque fois que je parle avec Alya, elle n'a qu'un sujet en tête : Ladybug et toi. Et tant qu'elle ne m'a pas soutiré du bon matériel pour le ladyblog, elle ne pense qu'à ça. Tu me rendrais un service? Je pourrais te filmer répondant à une question et comme ça elle serait contente et on pourrait parler entre copines.»

«Tout ce que tu veux, Marinette.» dit-il avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et Marinette en ressenti un pincement. Oui, décidément, elle avait envie de quelque chose de plus avec lui et déjà hâte au lendemain soir.

Il s'installa sur la main courante de son balcon et elle utilisa la vidéo de son téléphone.

«Alors, ChatNoir, quelle est votre avis sur le faible nombre d'akuma que nous avons eu durant la période des vacances d'été?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë et plus timide que sa voix normale.

«Ah! Bonne question.» Il avait été, en fait très heureux de cela. Étant à New York avec son père, il s'était beaucoup inquiété. Évidement, il y avait d'autre héros qu'eux mais ils étaient les plus puissants et fonctionnaient mieux en duo.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait gardé toute prête la somme nécessaire pour faire l'allée-retour en cas de problème. Le fait était que finalement, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule attaque et ce, la fin de semaine où il était présent.

«Et bien» répondit-il «le Papillon ne nous a pas encore révélé tous ses mystères. Nous ignorons toujours par exemple, quel est son véritable motif. Aussi, sa vie personnelle et ses occupations nous sont toujours inconnues. Nous ne pouvons que nous réjouir de cette tranquillité inattendue.»

«Super! Alya sera enchantée. Elle était tellement déçue que je n'ai pas pu filmer votre dernier combat!»

«Elle revient quand au fait, notre ladybloggeuse?»

«La famille Césaire devrait être revenue pour Noël. La femelle dont son père s'occupe devrait mettre bas une ou deux semaines avant.»

«Le zoo de Londres fait déplacer un vétérinaire et sa famille pour une grossesse en particulier?»

«Oh, mais ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est une portée de deux liligresses. La mère est une hybride tigresse-lion et le père est un lion. Il n'en existe actuellement que quatre individus dans le monde.»

«Ils doivent appréciés son approche particulière avec les félins.»


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette fut fébrile toute la journée du samedi en aidant ses parents à la boulangerie. Elle avait hâte à sa rencontre avec ChatNoir ce soir-là. Elle avait envie que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous amoureux mais ayant repoussé ChatNoir et l'ayant même avertie du contraire le jeudi de l'avant-veille, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il accepte son changement de point de vue.

Au moins, Tikki trouvait qu'une relation de jeune couple très simple entre eux avec des sorties sur les toits était une bonne chose. Elle n'avait donc pas à se préoccuper de cela. Mais elle essayait de composer un discours pour lui expliquer ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le toit du Louvre, tout son discours s'envola. Il était de côté, les bras croisés et sur de lui-même avec ce doux et superbe sourire éclairé par une lumière dorée près de lui. Les lumières de la ville derrière lui découpaient sa silhouette et elle s'approcha sans parler.

Elle glissa ses mains sur ses bras et les croisa derrière son cou. À quoi bon parler? Muet lui aussi, mais à cause de la surprise, il plaça simplement le bout des doigts sur sa taille et il pencha la tête pour un baiser. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres, il compléta la distance les séparant et goûta avec merveille le contact de ces lèvres qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Ils approfondirent le baiser au même moment tant avec les lèvres qui s'entrouvraient qu'avec les bras qui les serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils ralentirent doucement la cadence des baisers jusqu'à s'écarter, Ladybug proposa : «On pourrait peut-être aller marcher dans les jardins d'un palais pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir?»

«Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, ma Lady!» susurra-t-il toujours perdu dans le moment.

Ils déambulèrent par les sentiers en se tenant par la main ou en se caressant des lèvres. Ladybug tentait bien de faire un peu de conversation mais contrairement à ses habitudes, ChatNoir, même s'il répondait à ses questions, ne faisait que lui sourire et la contempler avec adoration.

Il s'assura par contre très sérieusement auprès d'elle que cette soirée paradisiaque ne serait pas la dernière et ils mirent les choses au clair concernant leur relation pour la rendre officielle.

«Je préfère tout de même que ça ne se sache pas dans le public. On sera plus tranquille. Ce qui veut dire qu'en partant d'ici tu ne pourras pas hurler ta joie sur les toits en réveillant tout le monde.»

«Je ne peux même pas faire la peur de sa vie au gardien du musée? Bon, d'accord.» rigola-t-il «Je crierai dans mon oreiller chez moi!»

Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier langoureux baiser et ensuite le baisemain de ChatNoir.

Adrien était toujours euphorique en arrivant en cours le lundi matin. Et aussi fébrile, il ne tenait pas en place. Entre les baisers du samedi soir et leur discussion sur leur nouvelle messagerie anonyme la veille en fin de soirée, Adrien flottait sur un nuage. Il ne pensait qu'à sauter partout et à chahuter.

Nino remarqua tout de suite son changement de comportement bien que personne n'eut remarqué quoique se soit chez lui. Les adultes le trouvaient déjà trop dissipé en temps normal.

«Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux?» fit le meilleur ami lorsqu'Adrien arriva dans la cours d'école. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

«Je suis amoureux, 'vieux' a-mou-reux. Mais non seulement je suis amoureux mais elle m'a enfin dit _OUI_. Enfin! J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie samedi. On s'est embrassé très longtemps et c'était le paradis.»

«Pour sur.» répondit Nino. «Si Chloé apprend ça, elle va te tuer et tu vas y monter direct!»

«Mais non, Chloé se fiche de moi tant qu'elle a sa publicité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de démentir ma relation avec elle. Mais Nino, sérieusement, si mon bonheur te tape sur les nerfs, t'as le droit de me le dire. Je ne voudrais pas être une épine dans tes côtes.»

«Mais non, t'en fait pas. Tu as le droit d'être heureux aussi et Alya reviendra bientôt… un jour… pas assez tôt pour moi. Mais bon, lorsqu'elle sera là, on aura tous les deux des copines. Alors, raconte : c'est qui?»

«An-an» refusa Adrien «Je le dis pas, c'est un secret!»

«Oh! Allez! Juste pour moi?» En marchant, les garçons étaient arrivés à la classe de chimie et en voyant entrer Mme Mendeleiev, une minute avant l'heure, il s'exclama : «Mon livre!» et s'enfuit vers les vestiaires pour le récupérer.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, le professeur d'art leur accorda la dernière heure pour se promener à leur convenance et rassembler des frottis les plus variés possibles pour un projet sur les textures.

Adrien choisit de ne pas rester à l'école et prévint qu'il recontacterait son chauffeur lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'être raccompagner. Enfilant l'uniforme de ChatNoir, il partit sur les toits avec son paquet de feuilles blanches et ses craies.

De son côté, Marinette était aussi très heureuse de sa décision d'être avec ChatNoir. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer les mains du garçon sur son corps et ses lèvres dans son cou. Ce qui avait pour effet visible de colorer violemment ses joues et de la faire flotter sur un nuage.

Ce n'est donc qu'au bout de trois appels que le garçon aux cheveux châtain un peu longs réussit à attirer son attention pour lui demander s'il pouvait partager sa table de travail.

Elle était à la bibliothèque avec son groupe d'anglais pour travailler sur un devoir de traduction avec les dictionnaires papiers. L'un des rares garçons de cette école nouvellement mixte s'installa près d'elle et aborda la conversation à voix basse pour faire connaissance avec elle.

Marinette en était contente, c'était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait dans cette école avec qui elle avait vraiment envie de sympathiser. Même si elle parlait avec les autres, elle avait l'impression de devoir changer de personnalité pour être acceptée par la plupart des filles.

Tikki lui avait fait remarquer qu'en changeant d'école, elle avait adopté une attitude plus posée, confiante, joueuse. Mais que lorsqu'elle devait aller vers les autres filles, elle se forçait à reprendre l'attitude de l'ancienne et maladroite Marinette.

Le garçon, Bruno, semblait l'accepter pour elle-même et la conversation coulait facilement entre eux.

«Excuse-moi» l'interpella tout à coup une fille debout devant une table près d'eux. Tu pourrais arrêter de flirter avec mon petit ami?» La jeune fille avait les cheveux blonds tombant très droit sous les épaules et Marinette croyait se rappeler qu'elle s'appelait Amanda.

«Je suis désolée si mon attitude ressemblait à du flirt» s'excusa Marinette «Mais je peux te dire que ça n'en était pas. Je sais de quoi je parle, mon petit ami est le roi du flirt!»

«Ah! Tu as un copain?» fit Bruno intéressé. «Qui est-ce?»

«Il ne vient pas à cette école.» répondit simplement Marinette. «C'est quelqu'un avec qui je travaille.»

«Ah oui?» attaqua l'autre qui c'était rapprochée mais qui parlait plus fort tout de même. «Et tu as une photo de vous deux qui prouverait ton histoire?»

Marinette ne pouvait pas leur montrer une photo de ChatNoir et elle et la seule photo où elle était avec un garçon parmi celles qu'elle avait dans son téléphone la présentait avec Adrien. Elle conservait les photos avec ses amis sur les murs de sa chambre et utilisait son téléphone pour ce qui l'inspirait en design. Et les photos avec Adrien étaient aussi hors de question, elles connaissaient toutes son visage.

«Non, en fait, même s'il me fait des avances depuis le début de la troisième année, mon copain et moi, on est ensemble que depuis samedi.»

«Oh! Alors c'est tout récent.» commenta Bruno «C'est pour ça les yeux tout brillants?»

Marinette rigola en se rappelant de bons souvenirs avec ChatNoir. Bruno et elle s'entendaient déjà comme des meilleurs amis.

«Tu sais ce que je crois?» fit la jalouse. «Peut-être que ton histoire de mec est fausse mais peut-être aussi qu'elle est vraie. Peut-être qu'elle est vraie et que ton mec est tellement moche que tu t'en cherche un mieux et peut-être aussi que tu as changé d'école parce que personne ne s'intéressait à toi là-bas.»

«Si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas qu'elle serait venue dans cette école de filles en manque.»

La remarque de Bruno lui avait attiré une quantité phénoménale de regards noirs de la part de presque toute l'école. Marinette l'attendit à la sortie des classes simplement pour le protéger un peu.

ChatNoir posté sur le toit d'une église toute proche, les regarda discuté quelques instants. Il était heureux de voir que Marinette allait bien. Elle souriait et apparemment, elle c'était trouvée une mission dans le fait d'aider le garçon près d'elle.

Il était déjà deux toits plus loin lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler d'une peur paniquée. Rebroussant chemin, il la vie s'engouffrer par une ruelle à toute vitesse et son ami la suivait avec plus d'hésitation mais l'appelait avec la même panique. «Revient Marinette, il a un couteau!»

«Reste là!» lui ordonna ChatNoir en prenant de l'élan près de lui pour foncer dans la ruelle. Il chercha frénétiquement Marinette dans ce labyrinthe de ruelles. Elle avait coincé le voleur de sac à main dans une impasse.

Lorsqu'il les trouva, le criminel brandissait son arme et elle n'avait qu'un couvercle de poubelle pour se protéger.

«Ouh là! C'est qu'on est téméraire!» fit le délinquant dans les vingt-cinq ans, le visage caché par un foulard triangulaire comme un cow-boy.

«Il n'y a rien de valeur pour toi dans ce sac. Seulement ma peluche. Je te donnerai le billet de 20 euros que j'ai dans ma poche si tu la dépose par terre.» fit la voix hachée de Marinette.

«Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux.»

«Oh oui!» intervint ChatNoir en s'avançant près de Marinette. «Elle pourrait te frapper pendant que je te retins.»

Le type se savait alors vraiment coincé. Il avança d'un pas et ChatNoir plaça un bras devant Marinette. Elle-même plaça sa main sur celle de son partenaire. Ils étaient maintenant en contact et pouvait communiquer sans parole. Elle lui transmit : Attention, il va faire quelque chose.

«Laisse le sac et je te laisse partir.» proposa ChatNoir mais le type n'avait pas l'air de le croire. Il avança doucement de quelques pas très nerveux puis lança la bourse rose au visage de ChatNoir et les bouscula pour passer.

Marinette fonça vers son sac qui était passé derrière eux après avoir heurté la tête du héros.

«Tikki! Ça va?» appela-t-elle en ouvrant la bourse.

ChatNoir la regarda stupéfait. Elle n'avait ni prit le temps de vérifier qu'il allait bien ou que le criminel était vraiment partie. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son sac. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait en main, elle souriait à quelques choses à l'intérieur.

«Marinette?» appela-t-il curieux.

«Ça va, ChatNoir.» lui assura-t-elle puis elle s'enquit de son bien être à lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et s'agenouillait à son niveau. Lorsqu'il répondit qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, elle reporta son attention sur elle-même et s'inquiéta seulement à ce moment-là de sa propre sauvegarde. Il en profita pour regarder dans le sac.

Elle le ramena d'instinct vers elle pour lui cacher le contenu mais il avait eu le temps de voir une petite créature tourner la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une petite créature rouge a pois noirs.

Il trouva les yeux bleus de Marinette mais son amie détourna le regard. Alors, il plaça la paume sur sa joue pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde et ce qu'il y lisait, c'était de l'amour pour lui.

Il se pencha vers elle et s'arrêta juste avant ses lèvres. «Est-ce que je peux… est-ce que tu es _celle_ que j'ai le droit d'embrasser?» souffla-t-il.

C'est elle qui compléta la distance dans une étreinte amoureuse qui leur fit une fois de plus voir des feux d'artifice.

ChatNoir, bien conscient qu'il devait retrouver son chauffeur bientôt s'il ne voulait pas devoir fournir un mensonge, mit fin au baiser rapidement se promettant de la retrouver ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ruelle ensemble pour s'assurer que le type ne traînait plus autour, ils furent accueillit par Bruno qui les attendait assis sur un banc. «Marinette, tient j'ai gardé ton sac d'école. Est-ce que c'est lui ton copain? Je vois pourquoi tu l'appelles le roi du flirt!»

«Euh, non! ChatNoir et moi, c'est vrai qu'on est amis mais on se connait surtout parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'akumas à mon ancienne école.»

«C'est ton ami, tu lui fais confiance?» questionna ChatNoir.

«Ou-i.» tenta Marinette. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures. «Mais attention à ce que tu vas dire!» le menaça-t-elle joueusement.

«Je suis avec Ladybug mais c'est encore un secret.» assura calmement ChatNoir semblant heureux de pouvoir le dire à haute voix. «J'imagine que si Marinette ne t'a pas révélé le nom de son copain, c'est à cause de sa célébrité.»

«Ah euh, ok?» répondit Bruno un peu perdu. ChatNoir lui-même n'était-il pas une célébrité et Marinette le lui avait pourtant présenté? «Au fait, Marinette pendant que je t'attendais, ton téléphone a sonné. J'ai répondu parce que j'ai vu que ça venait de ta mère et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais elle a dit que tu devais la rappeler de toute urgence.»

«D'accord, merci Bruno. Je vais aussi rentré chez moi en plus d'appeler. À demain.»

Le garçon partie, ChatNoir se tourna vers Marinette. «Je vais y aller, amour. Je dois faire acte de présence, mais est-ce que je peux aller te voir ce soir, si je peux me libérer?»

«Tu as intérêt à au moins m'appeler.» le menaça-t-elle amoureusement.

Il la salua d'un baisemain avant de s'enfuir par les toits. Il reprit son apparence d'étudiant dans les vestiaires de l'école et sortie sur les marches pour attendre son chauffeur.

Mais en regardant vers la maison de sa douce, il aperçu deux voitures de police qui partaient précipitamment et Madame Dupain-Cheng, la mère de Marinette qui sautait dans un taxi en laissant un tas d'instructions à sa fille. Courant la rejoindre au milieu des curieux qui se dispersaient, il la suivit à l'intérieur.

La pièce avait été saccagée. Il y avait de la nourriture et des morceaux de présentoirs en vitre cassés partout sur le sol et les comptoirs. En moins de deux, il avait texté une alerte pour faire venir sur place leurs amis communs.

Déjà, il avait la main sur son épaule et l'attirait doucement vers lui. «Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?» demanda-t-il délicatement. Dire qu'il venait tout juste de la quitter!

«Ma mère m'a dit que trois hommes avec des bâtons de base-ball sont entrés et ont demandé l'argent de la caisse. Mes parents ont acceptés au début mais l'un d'eux a commencé à détruire. Mon père a eu le bras cassé»

«Je te promet de faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Marinette. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…» Il voulait qu'elle sache. Savoir son partenaire et petit copain près d'elle dans ce moment d'insécurité pourrait l'aider.

«Ouh là, y'a du grabuge, ici!» s'exclama Nino en entrant suivit d'Ivan et Mylène.

«Je vais chercher un balai.» annonça Adrien. Le ménage avançait bien lorsque le reste de leurs amis, y comprit Luka, arrivèrent pour tenir une réunion d'urgence.

«On ne peut pas se permettre de fermer une journée. On a trop de problèmes financiers.» expliqua Marinette.

«J'ai plutôt bien réussit les macarons que j'ai fait depuis que ton père nous a montré la recette. Je peux peut-être en refaire.» proposa Rose.

«Oui» approuva Alix «Ton père nous à apprit à faire des macarons, des croissants et du pain. On peut déjà faire ça pour les vendre.»

«Alors, chef Marinette.» fit Adrien appuyés nonchalamment sur le cadre de porte «Prête à guider ton équipe de marmitons? » Il la savait capable de merveilles avec un peu d'encouragement.

Malheureusement, il dû quitter pour aller souper sous l'œil vigilant de Nathalie mais prétexta des devoirs et vouloir se coucher tôt pour s'élancer par la fenêtre de sa chambre et retourner aider.

Adrien ne savait pas faire la cuisine. C'était très loin de son champs de compétences. Mais il se débrouilla pour construire des présentoirs avec ce qu'il trouva dans la réserve. Camouflant le tout sous des nappes en plastiques.

Vers les 21h, les amis quittaient après une bonne soirée de travail et Adrien fermait les grilles de sécurité pour la nuit lorsque le portable de Marinette sonna. Ses parents lui annonçaient qu'ils venaient de voir un médecin mais que Tom resterait en observation pour la nuit.

Adrien lui glissa qu'il pouvait rester sur place avec elle. Elle en fut très surprise mais encouragea sa mère à rester avec son mari.

En réponse à sa question muette, il la prit par la main avec un sourire étrange et ils s'installèrent sur le divan du séjour pour discuter.

«D'abord, une question. Est-ce qu'on t'a transmit le message qu'en fait, je ne suis pas _réellement_ avec Chloé?»

«Le jour de la rentrée, je suis allée à l'école pour réintégrer notre ancienne classe. Et là j'ai entendu Chloé dire que vous étiez ensemble depuis le début de l'été. Et ensuite, Nino t'a demandé si c'était vrai et tu as répondu oui.»

Il serra sa main dans la sienne. «C'est vrai que j'ai passé l'été avec elle mais on n'était pas en couple. Je ne l'ai même jamais embrassé. Mais, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, j'ai une petite amie depuis quelques jours. Je l'aime comme un fou, c'est la femme de ma vie et son nom est…» il c'était penché pour soufflé à son oreille comme si c'était un secret «Ladybug»

Surprise, elle s'écarta de lui comme si elle avait reçue un choc électrique mais il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres tout près des siennes. «Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser?»

Encore une fois, c'est elle qui compléta la distance entre eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient étendus sur le lit de Marinette. Ils avaient préparés un lit pour Adrien sur sa banquette rose mais il avait voulu la garder dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Ils parlaient doucement ensemble et la conversation, entrecoupé de baiser, leur permettait d'évacuer la nervosité de la journée. Ils parlèrent de petits noms d'amour, de la tête que ferait Alya et Nino en apprenant qu'ils seraient ensemble, du supposé couple Chlodrien et il lui expliqua qu'avant la fin de la première saison de l'émission, cette histoire se réglerait d'elle-même.

L'auteure et lui s'entendaient très bien mais, elle détestait travailler avec Chloé. Son propre personnage se révélerait bientôt être un criminel au grand cœur dont les buts étaient de dérober les plus riches pour redistribuer l'argent et de régler les injustices. Chloé ne le savait pas encore mais son rôle se terminerait bientôt. Lui par contre, serait en tournage jusqu'en février et ensuite seulement, son horaire de cours supplémentaires reprendraient. Il lui proposa même de jouer le rôle de sa mystérieuse amoureuse dont on entendait seulement la voix au téléphone.

Elle parla de son changement d'école et lui expliqua que ce changement lui faisait du bien mais qu'elle aimerait bien retourner dans leur classe après Noël.

Elle parlait de la drôle de coïncidence des deux attaques que sa famille avait subit le même jour, mais en se tournant vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il dormait déjà et descendit rejoindre elle-même la banquette pour la nuit.

Son romantique petit ami la réveilla d'un baiser vers les quatre heures du matin mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

«Allez, allez! Au boulot ma Lady. J'ai commencé ce que je pouvais faire mais là j'ai besoin de toi.» pressa-t-il.

«Hum, encore cinq minutes, stp.» réclama-t-elle.

«D'accord» concéda-t-il et il l'attrapa pour l'installer sur son épaule et la descendit à la boulangerie. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Adrien?»

«Ben on est un couple maintenant, non? Alors, on doit faire des compromis. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi en bas et toi tu veux encore cinq minutes avant de bouger. Alors, ne bouge pas, je m'occupes de toi.»

«Idiot de chat…» Elle rigola et se réveilla pour lui donner des instructions sur le travail à faire. Elle lui expliqua comment faire la cuisson de ses tartes et lui sortie des brioches à tartiner du fromage que Juleka avait préparé la veille.

Elle remonta se doucher et trouva des habits préparés par Adrien et son déjeuner aussi. Adrien lui avait fait gagner du temps.

En retournant en bas, elle le trouva à préparer une quiche lorraine, le seul truc qu'il avait apprit à faire parce qu'il adorait.

Mais malheureusement, il dû partir un peu avant 7h pour être à l'heure à son propre petit-déjeuner. Elle ouvrit donc la boulangerie seule pour accueillir les curieux venus voir le lieu de l'attaque de la veille.

Adrien était dans sa voiture à 7h30 et échangeait des textos avec Alya et Nino lorsqu'il entendit le flash-info de Nadja Chamack sur le nombre élevé des crimes mineurs s'étant produits depuis l'heure du dîner la veille. Adrien avait en effet entendu beaucoup de sirènes durant la nuit. Le vol du sac de Marinette et le braquage de la boulangerie devait faire partie de cette vague.

«La police à d'abord pensé à une guerre des gangs puisque les premiers actes criminels ont été causés par des membres actifs connus de leur services pour leur appartenances à ces groupes. Mais depuis la nuit dernière, plusieurs personnes sans casiers judiciaires ont aussi rejoint la liste des malfaiteurs ayant sévit ses dernières heures.»

Alix et Nathaniel étaient déjà à la boulangerie à servir les clients pour aider Marinette qui essayait d'éviter les gaffes à l'arrière lorsqu'il revint en se glissant à l'extérieur de l'école.

«J'étais venu te demander si tu avais besoin que je manque les cours pour t'aider mais j'ai entendu les infos et je me demande si ce ne serait pas un akuma.»

«Ma mère va revenir vers les neuf heures. En attendant, je ne peux pas vraiment partir sans fermer la boutique. Alix et Nathaniel vont aller en cours et je pensais attendre l'arrivé de ma mère pour partir aussi mais si je dois fermer la boulangerie alors que tout le monde s'est donné tant de mal…»

«Non, reste ici. Je vais partir devant et aller faire du repérage. On ne sait même pas encore si j'ai vu juste. Je vais te tenir au courant de mon enquête. Mais je suis surtout passé pour te voir.»

«Et m'embrasser j'espère, chaton.» rigola-t-elle.

La mère de Marinette fut ravie de tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplit et elle prit le relais de sa fille qui, au lieu de partir pour l'école, s'envola pour rejoindre son partenaire.

Ils trouvèrent finalement, un type à vélo habillé d'un costume de prisonnier à l'ancienne avec des rayures noires et blanches. Il parcourrait les rues et incitait les gens qui riaient de lui à commettre des délits.

Malheureusement, comme ils le constatèrent une fois de plus, les méfaits commis par les gens contrôlés par l'akumatisé ne se réparèrent pas avec les coccinelles, seuls ceux faits par les vilains eux-mêmes l'étaient.

La boulangerie resterait donc tout de même dans l'état où elle l'était maintenant et Tom resterait blessé.

Mais lorsque les super-héros se félicitèrent de leur geste et de leur 'bien joué' habituels, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit sur les convives criant «Joyeux Noël!» plutôt que surprise, les deux amoureux cessèrent leurs baisers.

Alya et Nino n'avaient pu arrêter de ses coller l'un l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés deux heures plus tôt.

Marinette se jeta dans les bras de son amie pour la serrer sur son cœur. Elles s'étaient tant manquer l'une à l'autre.

Alors que la fête battait son plein et que tous les autres dansaient ou mangeaient de la pizza du restaurant où ils étaient, Marinette et Adrien, eux, restaient à l'écart et ne faisaient que s'embrasser sans s'arrêter. Alya en était bouche bée.

Bien sûr, Marinette lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ensemble mais entre savoir pour la formation du couple et voir la séance de baisers intenses, il y avait un monde.

«Hé! Les amoureux» les interrompit-elle «On croirait que c'est vous qui avez été séparés plutôt que mon copain et moi.»

«Oui» répondit Marinette qu'Adrien tenait toujours entre ses bras. «Heureusement, que je serai de retour à l'école après les vacances. On ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble.»

«Et sinon, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?»

«Tu as devant toi la star montante du petit écran.» présenta fièrement Marinette «Adrien fait un malheur avec les nouveaux développement de son personnage. Oh! Et on t'a gardé le meilleur des scoops! Tiens-toi bien, Ladybug et ChatNoir sont ensembles et ont acceptés que tu sois la première à les présenter en tant que couple sur le ladyblog!»

Alya était trop contente mais en même temps, muette devant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Avant son départ, Marinette n'arrivait pas à saluer Adrien sans le traiter de Sallo (Elle ne savait jamais si elle devait dire Salut ou Allo!) Et Adrien lui répondait gentiment mais sans émotions notables. Et là, juste devant elle, Adrien couvrait de baisers les épaules et le cou de Marinette avec une ardeur indécente et Marinette arrivait à s'exprimer avec des phrases complètes, ne tapotant que distraitement le côté de la tête d'Adrien.

Celui-ci ne la laissa que pour lui répondre : « Merci du compliment, princesse. Tu te débrouilles aussi très bien avec ton personnage. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé? » s'émue Marinette.

« Ben quoi? Je t'ai appelé, princesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'appelle comme ça, pourtant. Je suis même certain qu'il est sur la liste des surnoms que j'ai officiellement le droit d'utiliser. »

« Mais, tu disais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas! » fit Marinette éberluée.

« Je n'ai oublié absolument aucun moment avec toi. Et maintenant que le chat est sorti du sac, j'imagine que je peux te révéler un autre secret et te dire pourquoi je n'ai jamais cherché à sortir avec toi plus tôt. »

« Nous sommes tout ouïes » stipula Alya qui se rappelait tous les efforts que Marinette et elle avait fait en se sens.

« Et bien, disons que tu m'as toujours inspiré certaines pensées un peu déplacées, comme par exemple… » Et Adrien se pencha pour souffler la suite à l'oreille de Marinette qui devint toute rouge et qui bafouilla pour le reste de la soirée.


End file.
